Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the fourth and last chapter of Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Go to sleep". Plot (With Spyro and the gang, they are running from the plant monsters as Grendor is chasing them) *Goombella: I really hope we survive this. *Spyro: Yeah. Grendor is not gonna get away with this. *Sheila: Oh, i'm telling you. He still going to make some tricks to everyone. *Sparx: Just like a prank. *Grendor: Come back! I'm not finish with you. *summon a tree eating monster* *Flame: Oh no, a big tree monster is coming! *Ember: We better watch out. *Goombella: Now this is going to get worse and worse. *Spyro: Don't worry, i'll take care of it. *Grendor: You can't get away. *Spyro: Not without a chance! *flame at the tree eating monster* *Grendor: No! You purple fool! *Spyro: Ha ha. We burned your tree eating monster. *Grendor: You son of a horn. *Sheila: We're doing well. *Grendor: Grrrrrr, you made me angry. You don't wanna see me angry again. *Spyro: Hey wizard crybaby, come on. We got something for you. *Grendor: You're not telling me what to do! *Spyro: *torch Grendor* *Grendor: Yao! You son of a dragon. *Spyro: You better leave or else! *Grendor: Not without a chance. *Spyro: I don't believe that. *Grendor: I have more to summon and you'll be sorry about it. *summon a plant eating monster* *Spyro: Uh oh, here we go again. (Back at Sleepyhead's bedroom, Mario and Luigi are still battling Sleepyhead) *Mario: *punch Sleepyhead* *Sleepyhead: Oof. *Luigi: Here you go! *thunder shock on Sleepyhead* *Sleepyhead: Dang it! *Mario: *fire punch on Sleepyhead* *Sleepyhead: Ooh, stupid! *Luigi: Thunder! *thunder strike on Sleepyhead* *Sleepyhead: Ack! *Mario: This is the end of the line now! *electric punch on Sleepyhead* *Sleepyhead: My belly! *Mario: That does it you useless brat. *Sleepyhead: You call me a brat! That's it, i had enough. *slam the ground* *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: Eek! The fire. *Sleepyhead: You can't get rid of me now. *Mario: Oh yes we will and you're going down. *Sleepyhead: You just sealed your fate! *Mario: You know me and Luigi are ready to take you down. *Sleepyhead: I have pets for you! *use his gator spell to send three gators to chase Mario and Luigi* *Luigi: Oh no, crocodiles! *Mario: They're alligators. *Luigi: You don't know the difference between a crocodile and a alligator. *Mario: Mama mia! *fire ball at the alligator* *Sleepyhead: Drat! *Luigi: *thunder zap on two alligators* *Sleepyhead: Noooo. *Mario: Ha ha ha ha ha. *Luigi: You can't get us. *Sleepyhead: Grrrrr, i had enough. *Mario: We're ready to take you down. *Luigi: Yeah, bring it on. (Back at Chateau Ripto at the bedroom, Crush, Gulp and Ripto are sitting on the couch, watching the TV to check on Grendor) *Ripto: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! It's finally time. Grendor is about to kill Spyro. Gotta get the popcorn ready. *Crush: His days are finally over. *Gulp: No more Spyro for us. *Ripto: I'll take care of the popcorn. *zap the popcorn bag to a full popped-bag of popcorn* Oh, my scepter is working. *Crush: Bring it here. *Ripto: Be careful, it's hot. And the butter is here just in taste of sense. *Crush: No seeds? *Ripto: Do not eat the seeds, okay? *Crush and Gulp: Okay Ripto. *Ripto: Such a pain in the wimp. (Back at the forest at Spooky Swamp, Spyro is still fighting Grendor) *Grendor: Ya! *zap thunder on the gang* *Blink: *shoot the bomb at Grendor* *Grendor: Ow. What a rodent. *Blink: What did you say? *Sgt. James Byrd: You have no reason to complain. *Grendor: You will never get rid of me. Now with two heads! *power up with his spell with two heads and his green and red appearance* *Spyro: Not again, he transformed. *Ember: So the green one is the sad one and the red one is the part where he get enraged. *Red Grendor: Ha ha ha ha ha! You will never get a load of me! *Flame: *growls* *Sparx: Now we got a big battle coming up. *Green Grendor: Oh no, don't listen to him. He's mean. *Red Grendor: Shush it! That guy is alway whining. I will take over the whole swamp myself. *blast the whole swamp* Boom! (The gang and fireflies puffed in from Grendor's blast attack, almost making the swamp burn out. Back at the Dragon Village, the living gems are chasing Moneybags in a path.) *Moneybags: Help me! These gems won't get away! (Ragnar is using his staff to knock out every living plant in the village) *Ragnar: Go away you all! Leave my people alone! *Titan: *throw a bomb at the plants* That should help it. *Astor: *use his staff to cut all the plants* You wimps are going away! *Magnus: Keep doing it. The more we fight. The faster we get. (Back at Sleepyhead's room, Mario and Luigi use their thunder punches on Sleepyhead) *Sleepyhead: No, no! I can't help it all along. *Mario: You'll not going anywhere. *Luigi: We need to get rid of you now. *Sleepyhead: No. I is just, um, run away! *Mario: He's getting away. *Luigi: Let's go catch him. (Back at the destroyed swamp, Grendor is spinning around, spreading fire and ice attacks everywhere) *Homer: We're all dead meat! *Firefly Bubba: I don't wanna die. *Spyro: That's it, i had enough! *fire blast on Grendor* *Red Grendor: Ack! *Green Grendor: Oh no, i'm scared. *Red Grendor: Shut up! You are no match for me. *Spyro: This swamp is for everyone. Monsters and people alike can go to this swamp. Get out of here now! *Red Grendor: You have sealed my fate to the anger of a rhynoc! *power up* Graaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! (Grendor is powering up as Ripto, Crush and Gulp react to Grendor's battle with Spyro on TV) *Ripto: What is he doing? *Gulp: That can't be possible. *Crush: I guess we're all dead by now. *Ripto: Doofus! You need to kill the dragon and all of his friends right away. (Back at the battle, Spyro punch and kick Grendor as Grendor fire balls on Spyro) *Spyro: *punch the fire ball* *Red Grendor: Hey. *Green Grendor: Oh my. *Flame: Whoa. *Bentley: Oh bonkers. *Red Grendor: You can't mess with me. *get shot by Agent 9* Ow! What was that? *Agent 9: *shoot Grendor* Ha ha ha, you cannot make fun of him now! *Red Grendor: You monkey! Go back to your business. *Agent 9: Monkey business is over! You are no match for us. *Sheila: Get out of here already. *Sleepyhead: *trap all of Spyro's friends* *Ember: Oh no. *Flame: He caught us all. *Red Grendor: Yes. *Green Grendor: Oh no. *Luigi: Hey! *Mario: Goombella! *Goombella: Mario. *Mario: Oh Goombella, you're trapped. *Sleepyhead: You can't rescue your friends. They're going in the water you guys. *Spyro: You twisted rhynoc sleeping machine! *Green Grendor: No, no. *Red Grendor: Come on. Come on. *Spyro: Stop it! *horn hit on Sleepyhead* *Sleepyhead: Ouch. You son of a- *Spyro: Ah, there is no need to cuss. *Sleepyhead: You whooping wimp moron. *Mario: Release the people now! *Sleepyhead: If you don't let me kill your friends, i'm going to blow up the whole swamp myself. *Homer: Hey, you can't do that to our beloved swamp. *Shiny: Yeah, go find a place to live. *Green Grendor: Don't do that. *Red Grendor: Grrrr, just shut up and kill the people already. *Sleepyhead: This water is the poisoness of all. *Mario: Come on, we nothing but kicking your butt. *Sgt. James Byrd: Get me out of here! *Agent 9: I will shoot your hat in the head. *Sleepyhead: Oh no you don't. You're in the water now! *Red Grendor: No, no. *Green Grendor: *dash to Sleepyhead* No! *Sleepyhead: One, two, three. *Green Grendor: *punch Sleepyhead to the water* *Sleepyhead: *get electrocuted in the water and drown* *Red Grendor: Go away! *move the gang to the water* *Flame: Help us! *Luigi: *use the force to move the trapped gang slowly* *Mario: Luigi? *Spyro: Huh? *Green Grendor: What is this? *Red Grendor: D'oh. I had enough. *Luigi: *use the force to pull the gang harder from avoiding the water* *Homer: You can do it, you can do it. *Shiny: Come on green man. *Luigi: *move the trapped gang and land them to the ground* *Mario: Luigi, are you okay? *Luigi: Yes....yes......yes.....yes...yes. *Red Grendor: No! You maniac! *Green Grendor: Yay. *Red Grendor: Grrrrrr. (Ripto throw the popcorn to the TV after the gang is saved) *Ripto: Nooooooooo! I thought they were going to die. *Crush: That's not fair. *Gulp: Aw man. They shouldn't be meat and steak. *Ripto: That's it. We're going after them. *teleport with his scepter with Crush and Gulp* (Back at Spooky Swamp after the battle is over) *Luigi: You will never get a load of this. *Red Grendor: It's not my fault to make him punch Sleepyhead for the trap. *Luigi: You make him almost killed all of our friends. *Green Grendor: I wanna go home. *Red Grendor: There is no time to go home. I want to finish them by now. *Ripto: *arrive with Crush and Gulp* Kaboom! *use his scepter to zap on Grendor* (Grendor has been zapped and turn back into his normal pink form with one head) *Grendor: Gosh, what happen here? *his powers create a giant wave of blue energy and spread all over the world to make the living things return to their dormant state* *Ripto: You have failed me Grendor. *Spyro: Ripto! *Mario: Oh no, not him. *Grendor: Sorry boss, i tried to get rid of those guys for you. Those brats can't stand against me! *Ripto: Gulp, eat him. *Gulp: Dinner time! *Grendor: GO AWAY! *blast on Ripto, Crush and Gulp to the water* *Ripto: *get electrocuted to the water with Crush and Gulp* Shame on you........rhynoc! *drown with Crush and Gulp* *Sparx: Thank god these bad boys are dead after all. *Grendor: *faint* *Homer: Are you okay? *Grendor: Yes.......i am fine. *Luigi: *point at Grendor* Time to lose. *Goombella: No Luigi, he's fine. *Luigi: Huh? *Sgt. James Byrd: No need for a killing. *Grendor: Thank you guys for getting rid of my evil. I also got rid of Ripto and all of his nasty friends as well. *Blink: Wait, you have evil inside of you? *Grendor: Yes. Just for magic and spelling. It happen most of the time. *Spyro: Look at this mess. All the leafs has been burned out. *Homer: Don't worry. They grow back in a few days. *Flame: But fall is in a few days. The leafs are about to fall off. *Shiny: Don't worry. Our trees don't make the leads fall. *Goombella: So you must be a pink rhynoc. *Grendor: Yep. I'm sorry about the fight at the lab. *Goombella: It's okay. As long you make an apology. *Grendor: I'm sorry all. *Mario: It's okay. *hug Grendor* Don't let your fears come into you. *Grendor: I won't. That nasty Ripto won't get a load of me ever since the Sorceress drowned to death at the Super Bonus Round. *Luigi: Oh well, we gotta get back home. *Spyro: Come on, the Dragon Village is where the Professor's lab is. He will take you back there. *Mario: Mama mia. It's getting late. Gotta go you guys. *Grendor: So you're not going to kill me for this? *Bentley: Nope. *Agent 9: Not at all man. *Homer: Goodbye for now. You did wonderful on putting that Sleepyhead to death. *Luigi: I'm the wizard. *Spyro: Until next time, all fired up! *teleport his friends to the Dragon Village* *Homer: Let's go home for now. *Basho: Yeah, we got some work to do. *Buson: It gonna take some days to get some repairing going. *Grendor: *turn back and show his mad self* I will get my revenge on the Dragon Realms soon. Until you face my revenge Spyro and Mario. (Back at the Dragon Village, the invasion is over as the dragons are about to clean up) *Tomas: It seems that the invasion is finally over. *Ragnar: Thank god, no more living plants eating us all alive. *Red: Look at this garbage. We have all day to clean this mess up. *Zoe: Hello my friends, it seem that your place was under attack by plants. *Argus: It wouldn't be the plants my friend. *Zoe: Then who would it be? *Tomas: It must be the work of Grendor. *Zoe: No no no. That rhynoc is no good. He used to trap my friends there back at the Fairy Realm. (Mario and the gang arrive from teleporting) *Spyro: Hello there. *Lindar: Ah, Spyro. You guys made it. *Spyro: Hey Lindar, what's up. *Tomas: Hello my friends, you all have returned from a long adventure. *Goombella: Oh my, so many dragons and this mess? *Luigi: Don't worry, Mario will clean this up. *Mario: *snap his finger to clean the mess up* *Nestor: Wow. *Delbin: Oh fia. He did it. *Argus: No more trash on the ground. *Moneybags: Ho ho ho. Look like you guys are going to pay me a buck. *Mario: What? *Luigi: Not so fast. *Lindar: *whistle at the sheep to chase Moneybags* *Moneybags: Ah! Sheep! Curse you people, curse you! *Agent 9: That gem of a bear have learned his lesson. *Sheila: He really deserve it for making the Sorceress trap us all in the cage. *Professor: Oh my, what a relief. You guys are here. *Spyro: It's a long story. We need to get Mario, Luigi and Goombella back to their world. *Hunter: Dang, we never get to meet them again. *Bianca: Maybe next time. *Elora: Will you stop whining about it. *Hunter: Jeez, i'm not whining. What did i do wrong? *Goombella: Hey there, we need to get to your lab to find a way to get us back home. *Professor: I know. Follow me to my lab. *Mario: Ah, the perfect place for us. *Zoe: Do you guys want any dinner? *Spyro: Eh, no thanks. *Tomas: Okay guys, back to work. *Astor: I'm going to bed. *Magnus: Me too. *Titan: What a long day for me. *Cho Lei: Ah, we are now in harmony. *Ragnar: As long, at last my friends. *Red: One day, these guys need a bummer. *Tomas: Red. *Red: Um, my bad. Gotta go. *Tomas: He shouldn't be a stubborn in the first place. *Ragnar: Don't worry Tomas. There's a lot of danger in this world. Let's just focus on planning the Sorcerer's next attack. *Tomas: Fine. We'll be waiting and waiting for him to come back for revenge. (At the Professor's lab) *Professor: The portal seem to be working and you guys should be ready to go in no time. *Mario: I can't wait to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. *Luigi: Me too. *Goombella: I have a lot of studying to do when i get back home. *Spyro: We're gonna miss you once again. *Mario: Yeah Spyro, we'll be back soon. *Spyro: Fist bump. *fist bump Mario* *Mario: Boom. *Flame: I hope you guys come back when the Sorcerer comes back. *Mario: We will. *Luigi: We promise. *Ember: Good luck with that. *Professor: I think i got the coordinates working. The portal should be on in any second now. There. (The portal opens to Professor Frankly's lab) *Blink: It seem that you guys are ready to go back home. *Mario: Mama mia, this is it. *Luigi: It is time to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. See you later guys. *Goombella: Catcha later. *Spyro: So long Mario brothers and Goombella. *Mario: See you next time. Now to the portal. *Luigi: Time to hop in. *jump in the portal with Mario and Goombella* *Professor: It seem that these guys are now back in their worlds. *Spyro: Mario and Luigi have a kind in their hearts. And it filled with magic. *Sparx: Oh lord. *Sheila: It seems that we should be heading home. See ya. *Sgt. James Byrd: Until next time. *Agent 9: Woo hoo, time to go home. *Bentley: Bye everyone. See you later. *Spyro: See you later Bentley. Ah, i need a rest. (Back at Professor Frankly's lab) *Kolorado: How long will these guys come back? *Frankly: We have been waiting and waiting forever for these guys to come back. Where have they been? *Kolorado: The place is about to close. We should just go. *Frankly: No, wait. Look. (Mario, Luigi and Goombella arrive from a portal) *Mario: Mama mia, we are back. *Luigi: Hello there. *Kolorado: Oh good lord, you made back in time. *Mario: We sure did. *Frankly: Thank lord, you're all back. We were so worried about you. *Goombella: Grendor promise to not hurt anymore people. *Frankly: That's good of him to change his ways from being good. *Mario: I don't think he's a bad guy. *Luigi: Me either. *Frankly: Well, we call it a day. Time to pack up and go home. *Mario: Wait. Can you open up a portal back to the Mushroom Kingdom where our house is? *Frankly: Oh sure. Not a problem at all. *change the portal to Mario's house* There you have it. *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: Home sweet home. *Goombella: See you later Mario brothers. *Kolorado: And peace out. *Mario: Let's go home. *Luigi: Yahoo! *jump to the portal with Mario* *Goombella: Now we can leave. *Frankly: Kudos to you. (Mario and Luigi arrive home from a portal) *Mario: Home at last. *Luigi: Yeah. *turn back to a plumber* *Mario: I need to get some rest. *turn back to a plumber* (Inside of the house, Mario and Luigi are in their pajamas and they're about to go to bed) *Luigi: Well brother, we saved the Dragon Realms once again. *Mario: No more trouble is coming along. *Luigi: And now we can get some rest to ourselves. *Mario: Let's go to sleep. Goodnight. *Luigi: Goodnight to you brother. *sleep* (Back at Spooky Swamp, Gnasty Gnorc is walking to the swamp as he saw Ripto, Crush and Gulp floating in the water) *Gnasty Gnorc: Huh? *use his club to use the force to bring Ripto, Crush and Gulp to the ground* *Ripto: *cough* Gosh, where am i? *Crush: You saved us all. *Gnasty Gnorc: What were you guys doing? *Ripto: That stupid rhynoc. He will pay for everything. *Gulp: And he got fired. *Gnasty Gnorc: Who was the rhynoc? *Ripto: Grendor. I will strike my revenge on him soon. Every single rhynoc will be hunted by me. *Gnasty Gnorc: Don't worry Ripto, we will get revenge on him as soon we get revenge on Spyro. *Ripto: Precisely. One day, the dragon will be down and the Dragon Kingdom will be ours. (The next day at the Mushroom Kingdom in Peach's castle) *Peach: Aw man. How long will Mario and Luigi come back? *Toadsworth: They haven't return for a while. *Toad: No sign of them. *Toadette: They were suppose to come back. But they didn't. *Peach: Don't worry, it only take a day for them to return after a long meeting. (Mario and Luigi open the door as they return to the castle with the background song "Straight Up & Down" by Bruno Mars playing) *Mario: We are back. *Peach: Mario! Luigi! *Luigi: We miss you. *Peach: *hug Mario and Luigi* My boys, you're back. *Mario: Don't worry princess. It was a long day from us yesterday. *Toadsworth: Let's celebrate with some breakfast. *Toad: Coming right up. (The gang are eating breakfast together at the table) *Toadette: Can you pass the waffles for me? *Toad: Oh sure. *Toadette: Thank you very much. *Toadbert: These pancakes taste delicious, by boogity! *Mario: It's good to be together again. *Luigi: Oh boy, we are a family together. *Peach: Thank you for all coming. *Mario: You're welcome. (Mario, Luigi and Peach relax in the pool outside of the castle) *Mario: Does it feel good to relax in the castle? *Luigi: Yes, i feel like a Cheep Cheep. *Peach: What about a mermaid? *Mario: What? I thought mermaids don't exist. *Peach: They do. But they live deep in the ocean. *Luigi: They're hard and rare to find like yetis. *Peach: Your yeti friend is from another dimension, right? *Mario: Yes. Bentley it is. *Luigi: Uh huh. (Mario and his friends are eating at the picnic in Acorn Plains) *Mario: Fresh sandwich out of the basket. *Luigi: I love this sandwich so much. *Toad: Me too. *Toadette: I can't stop eating these muffins so much. *Toadbert: Fresh taste out of the box, by boogity! *Peach: So Toadsworth, how the castle doing? *Toadsworth: Pretty good. We have to hire a lot of guards to guard one of the doors. *Peach: No stranger should be coming this way. *Luigi: Look at the clouds, do they look like art to you? *Mario: They're just puffs of water. *Luigi: The air take the warm water to make a cloud. *Mario: I get what it is. *Luigi: That's fine by me. *Peach: Home Sweet Kingdom. *Mario: Mama mia, what a morning. *Luigi: Straight up and down. *Peach: It's good to be home. (The gang look at the sky as they watch over the clouds) THE END Have a Spooky Night Previous: Mario and Spyro: The Night at Spooky Swamp (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers